Hoor'ar
'Hoor'ar '- obca rasa, zamieszkująca Horros. Opis Hoor'ar to rasa zamieszkująca Horros, skupiona głównie na dominacji. Jest zaawansowaną, lecz nierówną w niektórych dziedzinach technologicznie cywilizacją, potrafiącą niszczyć inne rasy, zamieniać je w swoich żołnierzy, adaptować ich technologie, nawiązywać kontakty. Wojsko jest ich głównym osiągnięciem z powodu ogromnej liczby żołnierzy, pojazdów, zaawansowanej broni, amunicji oraz nieraz genialnych dowódców. Społeczność Kultura Kultura Hoor'arczyków jest zdominowana przez wariację na punkcie wojen. Na powierzchni Horros od czasów Wielkiej Unifikacji trudno jest spotkać budynki o innym zastosowaniu niż wojennym - pomijając gniazda. W samych gniazdach mieszczą się głównie budynki mieszkalne i bunkry, jednak w tych większych można spotkać różne prestiżowe budowle, coś na styl zamków itd. Gdzieniegdzie można thumb|Khaarov, najpopularniejszy przywódca Hoor'arspotkać flagi z insygnią Hoor'ar, jednak te bywają potargane, praktycznie starożytne w wyglądzie. Być może mogą to być pamiątki z dawnych czasów, gdyż na planecie Horros insygnia są głównie prezentowane na ogromnych płytach, pojawiają się najczęsciej przy koloniach lub gniazdach. Władza Władcę mianuje się tytułem czegoś w stylu ludzkiego Boga, posiada on absolutną władzę we wszystkim, musi być silny, ogromny, inteligentny, władzę sprawuje przez kilkadziesiąt, kilkaset lat z powodu długowieczności niektórych Hoor'arczyków. Zwykle zapewnia mieszkańcom dobry żywot, jednocześnie nie zapominając o wojsku i misji ekspansji na inne planety. Władcą zostaje zwykle męski potomek królewskiej rodziny, która to sprawuje władzę od samego początku. W czasie dorastania przechodzi liczne testy na inteligencję, siłę i wytrzymałość, pozytywny wynik sprawia, że w przyszłości zostanie przywódcą, w innym wypadku pozostaje normalnym mieszkańcem z królewskimi przywilejami. Najlepszym i najpopularniejszym władcą był Khaarov, który sprawował władzę przez około 775 lat ludzkich. Podział Horros nie posiada żadnego podziału na państwa - na całej planecie jest jedna jedność. Jest za to podzielone na rejony, które nazwę swoją biorą od okolicznego Gniazda Matki. Im większe to gniazdo, tym większy promień ma rejon. Przykładowo, w promieniu 6.000 km od Gniazda Matki Zreddor rozpościera się rejon Zreddor, w promieniu 300 km od Gniazda Matki Vost rozpościera się rejon Vost itd. Technologia Wojsko Wojsko w rasie Hoor'ar jest ściśle powiązane z medycyną - głównie przez wszelakie ulepszenia żołnierzy. Posiadają oni wszelakiej maści wszczepy, zamienniki itd. pomagające znacznie w walce. Niektóre jednostki są wręcz stworzone tylko do wojny, nie posiadające przystosowań pozwalających im żyć normalnie. Z powodu ilości podbijanych cywlizacji, przeważnie dla każdego gatunku wybranego do pełnienia wojskowej służby jest tworzony oddzielny zestaw ulepszeń oraz broni.thumb|316px|Żołnierze Hoor'ar z gatunku Ys'omi w Berlinie Główną metodą transportu są wszelakie pojazdy, niektóre specjalnie przystosowane dla wybranych jednostek. Medycyna Hoor'ańska medycyna idzie w parze z wojskiem - równy stopień zaawansowania, równe zapotrzebowanie. Głównie ta dziedzina zajmuje się tworzeniem implantów i zamienników dla poszczególnych gatunków - zostaje sprawdzona budowa ciała, unerwienie, możliwości by później móc stworzyć jak najbardziej efektywne ulepszenia. Inne Technologia Hoor'ar może przypominać w niektórych momentach tą ludzką - wszelakie komputery, łączności, sieci, systemy itd. Komputery mają wielkie zastosowanie w szeregach Hoor'arczyków - między innymi przez nie udało się nauczyć j. angielskiego większym dowódcom, nawet sam Khaarov opanował tenże język niemal do perfekcji. Łączność to jedna z podstaw Hoor'arskiego wojska - ułatwia ona wydawanie rozkazów oraz ogólną większą efektowność działań wojennych. Historia Era Pokoju (??? - 100 tyś. lat ludzkich przed Wielką Unifikacją) Pierwsza inteligentna istota na Horros pojawiła się ok. 250 tyś lat przed pierwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. Rasa Hoor'ar powstawała podobnie jak rasa ludzka - od pomniejszych organizmów, po większe stworzenia aż po istoty w pełni inteligentne. Chęć do walki zakrzepła w nich już na wczesnych etapach rozwoju - na Horros powstało bowiem kilka odmian inteligentnych stworzeń - były to kolejno: Hath (najbardziej pokojowa odmiana, jako pierwsza wynalazła koło oraz szybki transport), Ys'omi (również pokojowa odmiana, starająca się zawsze zawrzeć rozejm) oraz Zreddor (najbardziej agresywna odmiana, szybko przegoniła Hath w sprawach technologicznych). Przez kilka tysięcy lat, z powodu rozległości swojej planety żadna z odmian nigdy się nie spotkała. Zmieniło się to po wynalezieniu transportu przez Hath, która to pierwsza odnalazła Ys'omi. Powstał sojusz pomiędzy tymi odmianami, jednak Zreddor nadal pozostawała nieodkryta ze względu na tryb życia panujący wśród przedstawicieli tego gatunku - żyli oni bowiem głównie w jaskiniach i w othumb|362px|Gniazdo Matka Zreddorkoliach gór, przeważnie na szczytach, tworząc tam gniazda. Era Pokoju była najspokojniejszą erą na Horros, z powodu niskiego zaawansowania technologicznego żyjących wtedy ras oraz pozytywnego nastawienia do innych odmian rasy. Jej koniec nadszedł z odkryciem Zreddor przez Ys'omi. Zreddor dowiadując się, że na Horros znajduje się więcej inteligentnych istot, niezwłocznie zaczęła niesamowicie szybko rozwijać się mając przed oczami akt dominacji wszystkiego, co się na Horros znajduje. Władzę nad Zreddor przejął młody w tamtych czasach Khaarov. Era Wojny (100tyś. lat ludzkich przed WU - Wielka Unifikacja) Na przełomie Ery Pokoju oraz Ery Wojny Zreddor było najbardziej rozwiniętą odmianą Hoor'ar. Przebijało Hath oraz Ys'omi praktycznie pod każdym względem. Inwazja na Ys'omi (w tamtym czasie najsłabszą cywilizację) jest uważana za początek Ery Wojny. Zreddor odniosło miażdzące zwycięstwo w walkach niedaleko swojego Gniazda Matki (coś w stylu ludzkiej stolicy), gdzie znajdowały się kolonie Ys'omi. W ciągu 100 tysięcy lat ludzkich Zreddor udało się podbić wszystkie odmiany Hoor'ar - umowny moment zniewolenia ostatniego przedstawiciela gatunku Hath nazywa się Wielką Unifikacją - od tamtego momentu rasa dominująca zmieniła nazwę Zreddor na Hoor'ar. Wielka Unifikacja Wraz z Wielką Unifikacją nadeszło wiele zmian. Przydatne technologie Ys'omi oraz Hath zostały zaadaptowane przez Hoor'ar, powielając siłę i zaawansowanie technologiczne rasy. Inne gniazda, które zostały zniszczone w czasie walk zostały odbudowane i przeznaczone do zamieszkiwania. Każde gniazdo otrzymało również system dróg łączących wszystkie gniazda, powstała również Główna Droga - łącząca okoliczne dawne kolonie Ys'omi z Gniazdem Matką. Pomimo pierwotnego odrzucenia innych ras wśród tłumu, po jakimś czasie wszystkie rasy stały się jednością, traktując podbite odmiany jako prawowitych Hoor'arczyków.thumb|290px|Tunel Era Ekspansji (Wielka Unifikacja - 2191) Wraz z rozwojem technologi Hoor'ar wzięło na cel podbijanie innych planet. Wynalezienie Tuneli (przejść łączących dwa miejsca w galaktyce, być może nawet dalej) bardzo pomogło w szybkim przemieszczaniu się pomiędzy planetami. Na planetach typowo jałowych, gdzie życia nie ma albo nie jest jeszcze na tyle rozwinięte, żeby być inteligentnym stawiane były kolonie - natomiast inteligentne cywilizacje były podbijane i zależnie od ich zaawansowania - niszczone albo włączane do rasy Hoor'ar. Jednym z najtrudniejszych przeciwników Hoor'ar była Ziemia - możliwość inżynierii wstecznej u ludzi spowodowało szybki awans technologiczny, stając się jeszcze mocniejszym przeciwnikiem. Atak na Ziemię (2089 - 2124) Hoor'arczycy prowadzili z Ziemią dobre stosunki, jednak ich celem było nie handlowanie, lecz podbicie Ziemi w celu zdobycia wszystkiego, co jest potrzebne bez zbędnych wymian. Ludzie, wiedząc dobrze o wcześniejszych podbojach innych planet przez Hoor'arczyków, trzymali wojska w gotowości. Gdy w końcu doszło do ataku, obcy udowodnili, że są okrutni, zabijając z zimną krwią, a pozostałych przy życiu zamieniali praktycznie w cyborgów, by ci walczyli wraz z nimi. Walczyli wraz z buntownikami przeciwko reszcie ludzkości, jednak Hoor'arczycy potajemnie zabierali niektórych ludzi, by tych przerobić do swoich celów. Ich brak uzasadniali stratami w boju. Języka angielskiego nauczyli się już przy trzecim kontakcie się za pomocą swoich potężnych załogowych komputerów, do których zostały wprowadzone zasady pisowni, alfabet, składnia itd. itp. Wielka Wojna (2172 - 2191) Rozpoczęła się ona oficjalnie 30 kwietnia 2172 z powodu ponownej agresji Hoor'ar na Ziemię. Obie strony były równe siłami ponieważ ludzkość przejęła dużą ilość technologi Hoor'ar po wygranej Bitwie Europejskiej. Po kilkunastu latach walk na Ziemi i jej koloniach, ludzkość wyparła Hoor'ar na tyle daleko, by móc skorzystać z Tuneli, które umożliwiły podróż na Horros zachowując przy tym szyk oraz liczebność floty. Kilka dni przed końcem wojny, gdy Hoor'arczycy przejęli prowadzenie, Ziemianie użyli pierwszy raz w histori zmasowanego ataku używając wysoko zaawansowanych technologicznie głowic nuklearnych. Skutkiem było zniszczenie gniazda matki na Horros oraz częściowe zniszczenie planety. Pozostali przy życiu wojownicy Hoor'ar byli zbyt bardzo zdezorientowani, by móc zdziałać cokolwiek. Na przestrzeni kilku kolejnych lat Hoor'arczycy utracili też sporą część planet.thumb|274px|Skao IV Wielka Wojna była dla Hoor'ar jak i dla ludzi najbardziej krwawą wojną, jaką obie te rasy prowadziły kiedykolwiek. Wraz z jej końcem zakończyła się Era Ekspansji, powodując częściowe zniszczenie Horros i przejęcie całej planety przez ludzi. Po Wojnie Hoor'ar utraciło wiele kolonii, przenosząc swoje imperium do Systemu rasa wstrzymała swoje chęci o podbijaniu na rzecz przetrwania. Planety, które System zdołał obronić, pozostały obdarzone ogromną ochroną przed ludźmi, a planeta macierzysta została przeniesiona z Horros do Skao IV, była to albowiem planeta najbardziej przyjazna dla Hoor'ar a jej lokalizacja uniemożliwiała bezpośredni atak Ziemian. Wygląd thumb|283px|Ciężki Żołnierz, rasowy Zreddor; okolice Gniazda Matki Zreddor Przedstawiciele tej rasy głównie przybierają formę humanoidalną, najczęściej posiadają dwie nogi, dwie ręce oraz jedną głowę. Rasa ta zdaje się być zaawansowana technicznie, nie spotkano dotychczas żadnego żołnierza Hoor'arczyka, który nie byłby zmodyfikowany poprzez implanty, zamienniki itd. Często posiadają wbudowaną w ciało broń, która nie służy tylko do obrony, niektóre jednostki są nawet przerabiane tylko do wojny. Hoor'arczycy są istotami, które mogą żyć od 80 do nawet 900 lat, wszystko zależy również od typu, najdłużej żyjącymi są rdzenni Zreddorzy a najkrócej Ys'omi. Istnieje wiele typów Hoor'arczyków ze względu na liczne podboje i mieszanie rasowe. Zachowanie Mieszkańcy zachowują się bardzo podobnie do mieszkańców Ziemi - prowadzą normalne życie, niektórzy pracują. Żołnierze natomiast to całkowicie inny tryb myślenia. Ich głównym zadaniem jest wykonanie rozkazu - i zrobią wszystko by ten rozkaz wykonać. Nie posiadają żadnych moralnych ograniczeń, są więc niesamowicie brutalni i zagorzali w walce. Im lepsze opancerzenie i uzbrojenie tym większą można mieć pewność, że posiadający to wszystko Hoor'arczyk jest lepszy od tych z gorszym wyposażeniem. Samo wyposażenie może pełnić w wojsku coś na wzór rangi - im lepsze, tym groźniejszy posiadacz. Podstawowi żołnierze zwykle brną do przodu nie zważając na nic tylko z celem "zabić". Wyższe natomiast zależnie od swojej specjalizacji będą wytyczać sobie inne, czasami nietypowe drogi, by zaskoczyć przeciwnika i czasami mocno przyczynić się do wygranej. Wysokie rangi mogą również wydawać rozkazy, które żołnierze muszą wykonać za wszelką cenę. Niektóre zniewolone gatunki otrzymują pranie mózgu, by być pewnym, że w pewnym momencie nie uciekną lub nie zdradzą. Przykładem jest człowiek: każdy pochwycony przechodzi tą procedurę, ponieważ Hoor'arczycy dobrze wiedzą, jacy ludzie są nieprzewidywalni. Ciekawostki *Niektórzy Hoor'arczycy potrafią posługiwać się j. angielskim *Według niektórych ludzkich religii, Hoor'arczycy pochodzą z piekła *Niektóre jednostki Hoor'ar są porównywalne siłą i rozmiarami do ludzkich czołgów. *Największy znany przedstawiciel Hoor'ar ma ok. 8 metrów. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Robot